


Gelato

by tomlinhot



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Bottom Louis, Daddy Kink, M/M, Omega Louis, Rimming, Smut, Top Harry, YOI Omegaverse Week
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlinhot/pseuds/tomlinhot
Summary: Louis tiene un celo un poco... común. Y quiere a su papi comiendole el culo con helado en sus labios.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Gelato

El alfa ajustó su visión, la luz del teléfono móvil golpeaba de lleno a sus orbes verdes en la oscuridad en la que se encontraba, provocándole un ardor momentáneo que lo llevó a cerrar sus ojos un par de segundos mientras el picor desaparecía. 

Cuando sintió que podía adaptarse mejor a la luz que emanaba su móvil; volvió a abrir sus ojos, encontrándose con una perfecta carita angelical en la pantalla, un rostro tan perfecto, siendo protagonistas unos ojos azules como el más hermoso cielo que alguna vez se pintó. 

Aquella fotografía, recordó, había llegado a ser su fondo de bloqueo por error, y permanecía allí con la excusa de que siempre estaba muy ocupado como para reemplazarla con otra fotografía vaga.

Banalidades.

La verdad era que, simplemente, no le apetecía cambiar el fondo. 

Ladeó su boca con una minúscula sonrisa mientras marcaba los números en el táctil para lograr desbloquear el móvil, y así; podría leer los insistentes mensajes que había recibido.

Definitivamente sonrió con plenitud, al ver en la barra de notificaciones, que los mensajes eran del dueño de aquellos hermosos azules ojos que tantos lindos sueños le provocaban en las noches. 

Sueños buenos, sueños bonitos, donde compartían risas y alguno que otro beso juguetón.

Sueños.

Harry movió sus dedos en la pantalla hasta lograr entrar a aquella aplicación de mensajería instantánea donde se mantenía comunicado con el chico. Leyó el primer mensaje.

"dime cuál crees que quedó mejor", citaba el texto. 

Harry rodó los ojos al ver que la primera letra de la primera palabra se encontraba en minúscula, aquello el alfa consideraba que era un mal hábito del omega. Con constancia le decía al de ojos azules que aquello lo acostumbraba a escribir con errores gramaticales, y el omega, naturalmente, no le prestó atención.

Seguido del texto, el chico adjuntó nueve fotografías, todas de él luciendo realmente precioso en una linda y delicada camisa holgada color amarillo suave. Tan suave como él mismo.

Creo que no puedo decidirme por una, escribió el alfa en respuesta, con su sonrisa intacta en sus rojos labios con dientes rectos y blanquecinos.

Al detallar aquellas fotos, recordó cuando el omega solía inundar su cámara con sus "selfies". Se escudaba diciendo que la cámara frontal del teléfono del alfa contaba con mejor calidad que la de su teléfono propio. En ese entonces, el alfa le regaló al omega un teléfono con una cámara con la mejor resolución del mercado, y desde ese momento; le enviaba todas las fotos donde se retrataba.

El chico se hacía el tonto, y Harry lo disfrutaba en silencio.

Harry no recibió respuesta inmediata del omega, así que se dispuso a volver a cerrar sus ojos, cansado por el largo día con el que se había enfrentado.

Soñó con un hogar y un omega bonito, delicado y pomposo, con nariz de botón, y una sonrisa encantadora que lo hacía caer inmediatamente enamorado.

Un par de horas más tarde, lo despertó la vibración de su teléfono junto a él en la enorme cama.

Sus ojos se sintieron heridos por la luz, una vez más, cuándo tomó el teléfono. Lo llevó a su oreja y presionó algún lugar en la pantalla para responder la llamada entrante.

—¿Bueno?—, respondió sin ver el nombre del emisor, no obtuvo respuesta. —¿Bueno?

Frunció el ceño y separó el teléfono de su oreja para poder checar el nombre de contacto.

Era él. El omega bonito.

—Omega, ¿pasó algo? —intentó nuevamente.

—¿Puedes venir por mí? 

—¿Estás bien? ¿Hay algo que está mal? —Preguntó mientras se levantaba de la cama, desenvolviendo las mantas de sus piernas y localizaba desde su lugar un pantalón suave y una camisa ligera.

El deseo de dormir se había esfumado por completo, en ese entonces sólo quería ver al omega y besar su sien mientras lo abrazaba.

—Quiero estar cerca de ti, alfa.

Harry sonrió sin darse cuenta. Comenzaba a sentir aquellas cosas raras por aquel chico, no eran una pareja formal, sólo tenían un par de meses en aquel lío de parafilias extrañas, con pronombres extraños y experimentos extraños.

—En diez minutos estoy allí, omega.

Sonrió porque era un descarado, y porque estaba feliz.

Omega. Disfrutaba llamarlo de esa manera, provocaba que su alfa se sacudiera de alegría, y emanaba feromonas de confianza y cariño, lo hacía sentirse confiado, lo suficiente como para caminar sobre un precipicio con los ojos vendados, y nada más que la voz del muchacho guiando sus pasos.

Tan rápido como fue capáz, se vistió, lavó sus dientes y tomó las llaves de su auto para salir de su departamento y tomar el asensor, habita el último piso, lo que hace un poco engorroso el ir rápido.

Eran las dos menos quince minutos, la noche apenas estaba empezando para ambos y Harry ya comenzaba a sentir esa pequeña corriente sobre su nuca.

Caminó rápido al auto que estaba aparcado y lo encendió tan rápido como su autocontrol lo permitió. No era la primera vez que el omega lo llamaba durante la noche para que lo buscara, no le molestaba ni incomodaba, lo disfrutaba sin decirlo en voz alta.

Harry vivía a diez minutos del departamento del omega, aún así, logró llegar en cuatro minutos, cumpliendo con los siete minutos que prometió al menor.

Baja. Le escribió rápidamente mientras estacionaba justo al frente del edificio sin causar mucho ruido, esperando no provocar ningún estrépito e interrumpir a los habitantes de la estructura. Dio un vistazo por la fila de ventanas del lugar, su vista paró en la ventana del séptimo piso, la ventana donde su omega se asomaba cada vez que el alfa pasaba por él.

Ese día no lo hizo, simplemente porque no había tiempo para eso.

Tres minutos después, el alfa los contó, el omega apareció en el portón con una sonrisa bonita y un atuendo muy adorable.

—Louis.

Habló en cuánto el omega entró al auto.

—Hola, papi.

El alfa sonrió y encendió el auto, poniéndose en marcha -esta vez a una velocidad moderada- hacia su departamento.

—¿Puedo saber a qué se debe la llamada de hoy? —Inquirió sin sonar grosero (como si eso fuera posible), sin despegar la vista de la vía.

El omega rió bajito y cruzó sus piernas, dejando una sobre la otra de manera muy elegante y con sensualidad muy decente.

Harry se preguntó cómo podría mover con facilidad las piernas, pues el pantalón que usaba se veía realmente ajustado e incómodo. Louis tenía una flexibilidad muy increíble.

—Estaba aburrido en casa, ¿te molesta? 

Harry sonrió. —Nunca, bebé.

Louis devolvió el gesto, una amable y pequeña sonrisa pulcra. Comenzó a prestar atención a lo que veía fuera de la ventana. El asfalto, las luces sobre el suelo, los postes con bombillas amarillas que iluminaban su camino. Todo parecía calmado, perfecto, en suma paz. 

Louis divagó en su propia mente. Sus deditos se pasearon por el límite del asiento, rozando el cuero negro que lo cubría, y jugó allí con la textura, sus labios se llenaron de ese pequeño puchero que siempre hacia cuando quería ser consentido, cuando 

Louis devolvió el gesto y comenzó a prestar atención a lo que veía fuera de la ventana, pensando si pedirle al alfa lo que tenía en mente, aquel pequeño antojo que, definitivamente, quería matar.

—Papi.

—¿Sí, omega? 

Louis mordió su labio y jugó con sus deditos.

—¿Puedes pasar por helado para mí? 

Harry lo observó por un segundo y respondió con un "claro que sí", cambiando de dirección para ir a algún supermercado que funcionara las veinticuatro horas. 

El alfa podría jurar que el último mes él ha vivido para complacer al omega en el asiento de copiloto. Es decir, tiene muchas razones para hacerlo, nada se compara con la sonrisa del omega y el 'gracias, papi' acompañado con un rápido beso en la mejilla.

Quiso sonreír de tan sólo imaginar en lo alegre que se pondría el omega y el beso que le esperaba cuando el omega se sintiera complacido.

—Espera aquí—, se movió rápido y bajó del auto cuando estuvo frente a la tienda, cuya luz interna parpadeaba un poco, dando a entender a todo aquel que se fijara; que la bombilla estaba dañada y vieja.

Harry fue rápido, claro está, no tardó demasiado en pagar pues era el único allí, porque sólo él tenía a un omega caprichoso y coqueto que pedía cosas al azar a altas horas de la madrugad-

¿Él tenía un omega?

Con las cejas juntas y una nube de preguntas alrededor de su cuerpo, salió de la tienda con dos bolsas blancas en una mano, y una factura en la otra.

¿En serio pensó que tenía un omega?

Peor que antes, abrió la puerta del piloto y se encontró a Louis escribiendo en su teléfono móvil.

—¿Quién es el desafortunado que no puede dormir en paz por tus fastidiosos mensajes? —Mientras se acomodaba en el auto se permitió preguntar.

Louis sonrió un poco, para dirigirle una mirada divertida al alfa y sonreír amplio.

Dios, es que Louis era un bendito ángel.

—Tú, obviamente, cuando quieras puedes ver las imágenes que te envíe. —Dijo señalando el teléfono del alfa que reposaba en paz en el tablero del auto, vibró un par de veces y giró sobre su eje.

Harry sonrió y dejó escapar una risa al mismo tiempo que encendía el auto y se dirigía a su departamento, ansiado poder dormir, porque aunque no se lo dijera al omega; se sentía un poco agotado.

En silencio, el alfa condujo por todo el camino, teniendo al omega jugando con sus dedos cada tantos segundos y mordiendo sus labios. Harry sospechaba que algo más ocurría con el chico, pero, como casi todo, prefirió ignorarlo.

Louis se sabía el camino al departamento del hombre, conocía de memoria los botones del elevador, incluso sabía cuántos pasos tenía que caminar para ir del elevador a la puerta del departamento. Harry no lo sabía, y él estaba bien con eso. Por eso, ansioso, abrió la puerta del departamento con la llave que Harry le dio en el elevador, y esperó al alfa.

Cuando Harry ya hubo entrado al sitio, Louis cerró la puerta y siguió al alfa hacia la cocina. Vio, desde la entrada de la cocina, como el alfa guardaba los tres envases grandes de helado que habia comprado, cuando terminó; se giró y caminó hacia Louis.

Tomó el rostro del pequeño entre sus grandes manos (cuyas uñas estaban esmaltadas de un color rosado bonito, a petición del omega), sonrió al ver como el omega cerraba sus ojitos, reservando para él el color azulado que, al nacer, robó del mar y el cielo.

—¿Quieres dormir? —Susurró sobre el cabello del otro.

El omega asintió, con sus ojitos adormilados y párpados pesados.

—Estás sudado, bebé.

Louis suspiró y negó, limpió con el antebrazo la fina (casi inexistente, ¿cómo es que Harry lo había notado?) capa de sudor en su frente.

—No es nada, papi. —Aseguró —¿Podemos dormir, por favor? 

Harry asintió, bajando sus manos a las caderas del castaño y dándole la vuelta en un movimiento pulcro y cuidadoso, Louis no vaciló en comenzar a caminar, y con Harry siguiendole el paso; subió las escaleras del gran Penthouse hasta la habitación donde, una o dos veces, habían dormido juntos.

Harry dejó que el omega se desvistiera junto a la gran cama, dudando, preguntándose el por qué, ¿qué le sucedía a Louis? No hablaba como siempre lo hacía, dudaba antes de mover algún músculo, y no estaba con esa sonrisa bonita que siempre adornaba su celestial rostro.

¿Qué le pasaba al sol, y por qué dejó de brillar?

—Bebé.

Louis se giró su cabeza junto a su hombro para poder ver al alfa mientras bajaba su pantalón. —¿Sí?

Harry no pudo evitar desviar un poco su mirada hacia el movimiento de manos del omega, su vistazo rápido no tenía un poco de morbo ni sadismo, era más bien una costumbre adquirida previamente consensuada, donde Louis aseguró estar de acuerdo en que el alfa lo viera todo lo que quisiera, y si en algún momento se llegase a sentir incómodo; lo comunicaría a su papi de inmediato.

Vio apenas que Louis no tenía ropa interior.

—¿Necesitas hablar? ¿Te encuentras enfermo? ¿Quieres que salga a buscar algo en específico para ti?

La urgencia y dolor en la voz del alfa se puede distinguir a kilómetros. 

Louis vaciló.

—Estoy bien, lo juro, la Universidad me ha agotado hoy.

—¿Estás seguro que no es nada?

Louis mordió su labio y asintió, sus deditos jugando con su piel en la cintura.

—Sí, papi, estoy seguro.

Harry sonrió. —Mañana es sábado, podemos descansar todo el día.

—Está bien, papi.

Louis se terminó de desvestir en silencio, Harry hizo lo mismo, y gatearon en la cama hasta llegar a las almohadas y allí caer, uno junto al otro, de frente, con sus piernas perdidas en las del otro y la cabeza de Louis reposando en las clavículas del alfa.

—Buenas noches, bebé.

—Descansa, papi.

Vio al alfa cerrar los ojos y suavizar su expresión, lo vio tomar una bocanada de aire y comenzar a respirar con tanta calma que casi contagia a Louis. 

Louis pudo sentir el pene medio erecto de Harry rozando con su propio muslo, aquella respuesta natural e involuntaria a la que podría acostumbrarse. Se sentía bien, sin embargo, no era morboso ni sexual.

Así, Harry se quedó dormido, con el cabello del omega haciendole cosquillas en el cuello, y la piel tatuada con las caricias que el muchacho de ojos azules le proporcionaba.

Si tan sólo Harry se diera cuenta de que le gusta ese omega más de lo que cree, más de lo que ha cuestionado.

Y Louis, a diferencia de Harry, no pudo dormir.

Respiraba lento y profundo, suave al tacto, recogiendo todo el aroma del alfa y sintiendo como poco a poco el calor dentro de él aumentaba, provocando un remolino en su vientre y un pequeño mareo.

Una corriente eléctrica atravesó toda su espina dorsal, penetrando en sus huesos y en su alma. La temperatura iba en aumento y Louis pudo sentir la habitación sumergirse en un sauna, profundo y sin fin, empañando consigo los ojos del omega hasta convertirlos en una pieza inservible en la neblina.

Necesitaba un poco de helado.

Habían pasado cuarenta y cinco minutos (quizás menos) desde que Louis adivinó que el alfa había caído en los brazos de morfeo. Así que se deslizó fuera de sus manos grandes, tomó del armario del mayor algo de su ropa interior, un boxer algo grande, pero que su trasero y anchas caderas se encargaban de rellenar.

Silenciosamente, se deslizó fuera de la habitación, aún descalzo, y con cuidado bajó las escaleras, precavido de no pisar por accidente alguna madera rechinante. Logró con éxito llegar a la cocina, removió todo y tomó una cuchara para luego sacar uno de los envases del refrigerador.

Ansioso, llevó el helado al comedor y lo destapó, enterró la cuchara y tomó una buena cantidad en ella, la llevó a sus labios y gimió al sentir, por fin, algo refrescante en esa ola de calor.

—Oh, Dios.

Tomó un par de cucharadas más, sin importarle ni un poco que su cerebro se podría llegar a congelar por la velocidad en la que comía. Disfrutaba cada bocado como algo digno de los dioses, y su paladar chillaba de contento, como si estuviera probando el platillo gastronómico más fino de todo el continente. 

De a poco, bocado a bocado, comenzó a sentir que el helado no era suficiente para apagar esa abrumadora llama que comenzaba a expandirse, viajando de su vientre a su pecho y luego de regreso.

Estaba tan sumido en su nube de gloria, que ni siquiera escuchó al alfa bajar las escaleras.

—¿Lou? ¿Qué haces? 

El omega, un poco asustado, vió al alfa entrar por la puerta de la cocina, en ropa interior y sus ojos verdes (que eran de un verde espectacular, pertenecientes a la realeza) pequeños por la luz de la bombilla.

—¿Algo pasa? —Volvió a preguntar al no recibir la mínima respuesta del chico. —¿Necesitas algo?

Louis negó suave, provocando que algunos mechones castaños se movieran y crearan una danza (casi un ritual) que, quizás, provocaría una lluvia suave en un par de horas. 

—¿Entonces?

Louis suspiró y un pequeñísimo puchero se instaló en sus delgados y rosaditos labios. —Siéntate, por favor.

Harry obedeció, casi sumiso. Porque, vaya, él vivía para complacer al omega de tres preciosas pecas sobre sus mejillas, vivía para ver sus ojos brillar cuando le cumplía algún capricho. No supo cuándo, no supo nunca el momento exacto en el que cayó al vacío por un par de ojos azules que lo miraban con ese brillo espectacular. Cayó en las garras de la más peligrosa bestia en la selva amazónica. Cayó enamorado de Louis, y era un dicha bendita.

En cuanto el alfa tomó asiento, el omega se removió de su lugar y se puso de pie para sentarse en el regazo del alfa.

Harry sonrió, pleno, por instinto dejó una mano sobre la hermosa cadera del menor, y dejó que el chico hundiera la pequeña y respingada nariz en su mejilla.

Se apartó luego de dejar un beso allí mismo.

—Come. —Ordenó el omega, llevando una cucharada llena de helado a la boca de Harry. El alfa la recibió sin problema alguno y probó.

Fresas.

El líquido, casi sólido, se deslizó por su garganta y se dejó caer en las profundidades de su cuerpo.

—¿No me dirás qué te sucede?

Louis sonrió y negó suavecito. —Sólo te quería cerca, papi, ¿estás bien con eso?

Harry asintió y comió del helado a gusto, entre risas y coqueteos apenas presentes. Estaban calmados hasta que Louis ensució sus labios y barbilla con un poco de helado que cayó de la cuchara justo antes de llevarla a su boca.

—Eres como un niño. —Se rió suavecito el alfa, mientras llevaba su debo pulgar a la barbilla del omega para limpiarlo.

—Soy un niño grande.

Harry rió por la nariz. —Un niño de veinte años.

De a poco, su dedo viajó muy sutilmente hasta una esquina de la boca del chico, arrastrando consigo el helado derretido que osaba de descansar en el lugar más bonito.

Harry se desvió, naturalmente, no resistió su impulso y pasó su pulgar (lleno del helado que había limpiado) por los delgados labios del omega.

Louis contuvo la respiración, sencillamente porque el simple tacto lo hizo sentir... diferente.

—Papi. —Llamó en un susurro.

Harry siseó y continuó el viaje por las finas cerezas que Louis poseía, jugó un poco con la piel de allí y sonrió cuando apenas se separaron los labios del menor, dejando asomar su pequeña, rosada, y bonita lengua.

Louis tanteó apenas el dedo de Harry, probando el sabor a fresa que allí descansaba, empujó su lengua un poco más allá y logró capturar la mitad del pulgar entre sus labios.

—Lou.

El castaño sonrió sobre el alfa y presionó su lengua en el sitio.

Hundió más el dedo del mayor en su cavidad y lo ensalivó tanto como su lengua y autocontrol lo permitían. Podía sentir las manos del alfa presionando sus caderas y un jadeo ahogado salió de sus labios como reflejo. Apartó la mano del alfa tan sólo para hablar.

—Es mi celo —Susurró. —Está cerca, y tengo mucho calor.

Harry cerró los ojos, viendo como cada acción parecía encajar con la otra.

—Lou.

El omega ladeó la cabeza y llevó otra cucharada a su boca. —¿Sí, papi?

El alfa abrió sus ojos verdes y negó con la cabeza, dejó un beso en la frente del omega y habló: —Ve a mi habitación, dormiré en el sofá.

—¡No, papi! Espera, ¿sí? Sé que dijiste que el sexo-

Harry lo interrumpió.

—Sí, lo dije y no he cambiado de opinión. 

Es que, vaya, Louis y Harry nunca han tenido sexo. 

Han compartido muchos besos, caricias y gemidos, han juntado sus cuerpos en momento de lujuria, han deslizado las manos bajo la ropa del otro, incluso han compartido fluidos. Pero Harry no ha tomado a Louis, y Louis no ha sentido a Harry hundirse en su humedad.

Eso estaba llevando a Louis a un estado de demencia, sólo porque ansiaba sentir todo de Harry en él.

—Por favor, papi, soy bueno.

Louis formó un pequeño puchero en sus labios y miró a Harry, casi rogando, ocultando en sus bonitos ojos lo que sabía que iba a venir. 

Louis sabía desde esa mañana que su celo estaba cerca, pudo sentirlo cuando despertó y su entrada goteaba, lo sintió cuando pasó dos de sus dedos por su abertura y con delicadeza los llevó a su boca llenos de lubricante, probandose. Pecaminoso, blasfemo.

Louis creía que la esa sería la única manera en la que, por fin, el alfa lo tomaría. Por eso, desde muy temprano, trazó su plan a la perfección.

Harry tomó el cuello del omega y lo acercó a su rostro, la nariz respingada y bonita de Louis casi tocando la de Harry, respirando juntos, calmados y ambos intentando tomar el control.

—Quisiera tomarte aquí mismo, omega, por mucho tiempo lo he querido, pero no puedo.

El ojiazul tembló y con él, su puchero.

Sin embargo, se dejó hacer y deshacer cuando el alfa tomó de rehén los labios de Louis y dejó allí una mordida que, en secreto, quería dejar en otro lugar.

Louis abrió su boca dejando que el alfa tomara posesión del lugar, porque le pertenecía sin saberlo, y porque el deseo lo estaba matando. Dejó que la lengua húmeda y fría de Harry profundizara en su cavidad, y Louis no pudo evitar soltar la cuchara y el helado para, aún frías, llevar sus manos al cuello blanquecino del otro.

Clavó sus cortitas uñas allí a la par que dejaba salir un jadeo amortiguado por un gruñido ajeno. Las manos de Harry presionando la piel en las caderas marcadas del ojiazul, enterrando sus dedos a la par que separaba sus labios y dejaba un hilo de saliva que los conectara.

—Sí puedes, incluso lo puedes hacer ahora mismo.

Harry negó, perdiendo el poco razonamiento que le quedaba, cuando el olor exquisito y pecaminoso del lubricante de Louis comenzó a brotar.

Lo había probado antes, claro. Pero ahora... Ahora el omega estaba en celo y todo era tan distinto.

—No estás cuerdo, amor, es el deseo el que habla por ti

Louis negó, dejó sus manos en cada mejilla de Harry y negó con su cabeza aún más fuerte y exigente. 

—¡No, papi! Yo quiero que me tomes, por favor, he sido bueno para ti. ¿Te parece que he sido malo?

Louis debía admitir que no ha sido tan bueno. De vez en cuando pasaba por alto algunas reglas impuestas por Harry, pero, claro, él no debía saberlo.

Algunas veces tocaba su entrada cuando estaba excitado y Harry no estaba cerca. Bebía alcohol a escondidas, aún sabiendo que no era algo que Harry aprobase. Maldecía y ensuciaba su vocabulario con demasiada constancia, aún cuando Harry había tomado acciones contra eso antes, cepillando los dientes del omega con agua y jabón.

—Siempre eres muy bueno —se acercó más a sus labios—, y muy bonito. Siempre.

Louis atrapó su labio con sus dientes y asintió despacio, moviendo un poco sus caderas, necesitando saciar la sed de sexo que recorría por su cuerpo, ahogandolo.

—Lo soy, entonces lo merezco, ¿verdad?

El alfa no dudó y volvió a unir sus labios en un beso tosco y carente de delicadeza, pero lleno de lujuria. 

Pensó en la comodidad del omega, pero cuando iba a tomarlo en brazos y llevarlo a la habitación, el chico lo detuvo.

—¡No, no! Aquí, por favor.

—¿No quieres un lugar más cómodo, bebé?

El chico mordió sus labios y giró un poquito la cabeza para ver el tarrito de helado.

—Quiero algo frío, papi, creo que me hará sentir mejor.

Harry sonrió y dejó un beso en los labios del omega antes de indicarle que se pusiera de pie y se inclinara sobre la mesa.

Louis era muy sumiso, entonces obedeció.

Escuchó al alfa moverse detrás de él, y la cucharilla ser dejada sobre la mesa. No le dio tiempo de preguntar porque-

—Papi —jadeó, con la boca abierta y los ojos cerrados.

Sintió a Harry deslizar su fría, helada lengua por la ranura de su entrada. Se mezclaba el poco helado que aún quedaba en su boca, con el lubricante transparente que brotaba de Louis. 

El alfa tomó fuerte sus mejillas traseras y las separó, hundió apenas su lenga y la deslizó hasta sus bolas, donde apenas reposaban un par de gotas del transparente líquido. Louis chilló al sentir una de ellas siendo tomada en la boca fría del hombre. Sintió como succionó la carne blanda y luego la sacó para dejar una cariñosa lamida que le devolvió el alma.

Se separó dejando un hilo entre la entrada de Louis y él, probó de sus labios el néctar de la fruta prohibida que había estado deseando probar. Tenía el pecado en sus boca y no le importaría ser desterrado al inframundo por pecar.

Si el pecado era Louis, él sería un fiel pecador.

Dejó apenas un segundo libre para que el omega respirara, tomó en helado en su lengua y volvió a sumergirse en el jardín de Edén. Su cabello fue tomado por el chico y lo enredó en sus dedos, haló de él y gimió al compás, moviendo sus caderas de lado a lado, queriendo sentir cada vez más cerca la lengua del hombre que deseaba.

Cuando Harry creyó que el chico tuvo suficiente, lo cargó en sus brazos en estilo nupcial y lo llevó hacia el segundo piso. Ni siquiera supo en qué momento, pero dejó a Louis sobre la cama, desprendiendo lentamente la vergüenza del cuerpo contrario, envolviendolos en una nube de paz y necesidad.

Apenas susurraban algunas palabras al otro, suave y tranquilo, mientras sus manos recorrían territorio que ya ha explorado; pero que se sentía como la primera vez.

—Papi, ¿puedes conseguir hielo? ¿Por favor?

Harry frunció las cejas.

—¿Para qué, bebé?

—Para mi calor.

El alfa abandonó la habitación (no sin antes susurrar a Louis lo bonito que era) y corrió escaleras abajo, buscando en el refrigerador los trozos de hielo. Suspechó que no necesitaría tantos, así que tomó tres con una idea en mente y volvió a la habitación. 

Entró en la habitación y se encontró con Louis tendido boca abajo en la cama, con movimientos de cadera lentos y disimulados, discreto, soltando muy bajos gemidos producto de la fricción que creaba. Harry fue hasta él y se tendió a su lado.

—Arriba, amor. Como perrito.

Louis entendió enseguida. El alfa se recostó sobre la colcha y rápido; se posicionó en misionero sobre él, viéndose de frente ambos, sin notas la bonita colisión de los colores en sus miradas.

El castaño siseó cuando sintió un hielo resbalar por su espalda, dejando un paseo de agua sagrada sobre él.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Seguro.

—Sí quieres parar...

—Te diré, papi, soy bueno.

Harry sonrió y llevó un hielo a la boca de cada uno. Louis reprimió un gemido y sostuvo fuerte el hielo entre sus labios. Mientras tanto, el alfa descendía en la cama hasta quedar frente a los pezones del más joven.

Con el hielo en la punta de sus labios, jugó con la aureola de Louis, provocando jadeos y que las manos del muchacho presionaran fuerte las sábanas debajo de él.

—Oh. 

Harry siguió hasta creer que sería suficiente. El hielo se había reducido en tamaño y su boca se sentiera adormilada, lo tiró fuera de la cama y se perdió en algún lugar de la habitación.

Decidió, con consentimiento de Louis, que sería bueno recostarlo sobre la colcha y quedar sobre él, no sin antes tirar también el hielo que estaba en su espalda.

—Preparame, por favor, necesito-

—Dime, bebé, ¿qué necesitas?

El omega se removió incómodo en su desnudez y Harry lo besó, fuerte como siempre, cargado de confianza.

Le dijo que era precioso, le susurró que lo cuidaría, y Louis le creyó.

—Necesito tu semen, por favor.

Harry sonrió mostrando un hoyuelo, hundió sus dedos en la piel del chico y jadeó.

—¿Dónde?

Louis abrió la boca y sacó su lengua, casi lloriqueando, dando un mensaje claro.

Harry dejó un camino de besos y mordiscos por su abdomen, el omega arqueaba la espalda y suspiraba tonterías al aire y eran amortiguadas por la nube de amor que Harry desprendió sobre ellos.

—Eres lo más bonito del mundo, ¿sabías?

Louis rió pasito, avergonzado.

—Me avergüenzo, papi.

Harry sonrió y regresó a besarlo mientras tanteaba con uno de sus dedos en la abertura. Sostuvo fuerte a Louis mientras deslizaba un dedo, y recibió al chico cuando hundió su cara en su cuello y dejó una mordida allí.

Louis se encontraba tan húmedo, que el instinto del Alfa fue deslizar un segundo dígito, sintiendo la presión y estrechez del chico rodearlo.

—Estás muy caliente allí, omega.

Louis asintió varias veces con su cabeza y mordió fuerte cuando Harry encontró su punto. Lo delineó con el extremo de sus dedos y masajeó suave, rodó los dígitos y los convirtió en tijeras. Todo, mientras Louis se deslizaba poco a poco en un espacio de placer fuera de éste plano.

Estaba casi listo.

—Harry.

¿Cuántas veces lo había llamado de esa manera?

—Voy, voy. ¿Estás seguro?

—Hazz, me voy a deshacer si no te tengo adentro.

Harry rió por la nariz y se deslizó a un lado para tomar del buró un preservativo.

Rasgó el empaque con sus dientes y escupió el trozo que quedó en su boca. Deslizó el látex por su falo y se aseguró de que estuviera bien puesto. 

—¿Seguro, bebé?

Louis lo vio directo a sus ojos y asintió.

Harry dejó un besos en sus labios y tomó la punta de su erección con dos de sus dedos, la frotó con su entrada y ejerció mínima presión para que las paredes del chico acorralaran la punta de su miembro.

Apenas notó el jadeo de Louis, comenzó a entrar de a poco (se le dificultaba porque Louis era estrecho) y casi desfallece entre las pieles de su omega.

—Muevete.

—¿Puedes ser educado?

—Por favor, papi.

Harry dejó su mano en la pancita del chico y asintió.

—Eres el chico bueno de papi —Aseguró empezando a trazar un lento vaivén tan lento que casi era torturoso.

—Lo soy, lo soy. Necesito más, ¿puedo tener más?

Harry rió por la poca paciencia del ojiazul. Optó por salir por completo y luego entrar lento, repitió el proceso con los jadeos y la respiración pesada del chico como melodía. Siguió jugando con la paciencia de Louis, hasta que el chico lo arañó.

Comenzó a chocar sus caderas, provocando un sonido exquisito y morboso, dejaba la piel del chico enrojecida y magullada. Le decía a Louis lo hermoso que era, le susurraba lo buen chico que era; y eso parecía enviar a Louis cada vez más lejos.

—Papi, más, más.

Harry comenzaba a sudar y sus brazos a temblar, se impulsó unas cuántas veces más contra el menor y abusó de la entrada de Louis provocándole placer por todo su vientre.

—Cielos —gimió el alfa. —Se siente como un horno allí.

Louis soltó una risita mezclada con jadeos y tomó la nuca del Alfa para besarlo fuerte.

—Quiero montarte —Apenas se escuchó—, por favor.

Harry asintió veloz y salió de Louis, se recostó y permitió que el ojiazul pusiera una rodilla a cada lado de su cuerpo, con su mano extendida tomó la base de su gruesa polla y él mismo golpeó su agujero con el falo. 

Dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás cuando poco a poco dejaba entrar la protuberancia del Alfa en él, sintiendo las uñas del otro rasgar sus caderas y luego impulsarlo, lo ayudó a subir y bajar de la base repartiendo gemidos por cualquier lado, tan suaves que eran armoniosos.

En algún momento, Harry buscó la mano de Louis y la llevó hasta su propio cuello.

—Presiona un poco fuerte.

—¿Estás seguro, papi?

—Sí, bebé. Hazlo.

Louis dudó, pero enroscó sus dedos en la piel del alfa, y se sostuvo allí.

Harry gruñó al sentir la presión en su cuello y se sintió acabado cuando Louis lo utilizaba para levantarse. Sacaba el pene de su agujero y volvía a caer, fuerte y tosco, para sentirlo completo, entró desde la base y Louis quería nunca sacarlo de allí.

Sus movimientos aumentaron de velocidad, Louis con su cabeza hacia atrás apretando más fuerte el cuello de su alfa mientras pedía cada vez más, y Harry, desquiciado, movía sus caderas con velocidad mientras hundía sus tobillos en la cama.

—Papi, papi, estoy- ya casi.

Retiró su manita del cuello del hombre cuando el rojo se tornó más oscuro. Harry pudo respirar con facilidad y dejó un suave azote en el culo del omega, la mejilla rebotó y un sonido asqueroso y retumbante fue el resultado del azote.

—Debes pedir permiso.

Louis, obediente, gimoteó.

—Quiero correrme, papi, por favor.

Harry jugó con la cordura de Louis y tardó en responder.

—Pa-api. Yo-

Harry clavó sus dígitos en las caderas de Louis, lo tomó tan fuerte que dejó sus huellas allí, causando un moretón en la piel, Louis chilló por la agonía y el deseo de dejar libre su semilla.

—Puedes hacerlo, chico bonito.

No necesitó más palabras, las tiras de semen salieron de él sin siquiera esforzarse en atender su erección. El blanquecino líquido cayó en el pecho del alfa y un gruñido se atascó en su pecho.

Disminuyó sus movimientos sin dejar de presionar los dedos en la piel del que ahora era suyo.

—Toma mi líquido, sol, también toma el tuyo.

El omega, con una sonrisa brillante, delicadamente sacó el falo de su interior y descendió por la cama, quedando frente al pene del alfa. Retiró en condón que allí estaba, y rodeó la erección con sus suaves y bonitos labios, siendo extremadamente delicado como para ser real. 

No necesitó avisar, Harry se corrió en la lengua húmeda del chico y reposó allí su semilla.

—Quiero verte tragarlo, amor.

Louis era tan sumiso.

Subió y dejó que su alfa lo viera tragar su semilla, y una vez satisfecho, se desplomó en su pecho.

—Eres muy bueno, bebé. El mejor.

—Sólo por ti, papi.

Besó su cabecita y dejó un par de mimos allí. 

Fueron unos minutos de silencio, tan cómodos que no necesitaban ser llenados con ninguna banalidad, pero Louis en serio necesitaba preguntarle a Harry algo importante.

—¿Papi?

—¿Sí?

Louis levantó su carita y dejó su barbilla en el pecho de Harry.

—¿Quieres ir mañana a un almuerzo con mis padres?

Harry sonrió y se acercó para dejar un beso corto en los labios del omega.

—Sólo si soy presentado como tu novio.

Louis en serio sonrió.

Era apenas un comienzo, el primer paso para un camino largo e infinito donde, sabían, ambos podían pasar la eternidad repartiéndose besos y diciéndose lo mucho que se amaban (aún no lo decían, pero no era necesario, porque Harry amó a Louis desde el momento en el que lo vió sonreír, cuando lo vió existir, y era simplemente hermoso).

Ambos estaban destinados a estar el uno para el otro, como dos almas gemelas, o dos gotas de lluvia que se unirían al final de su caída. Sus cuerpos, así como si aura, coincidían muy bien, y el éxito y la gloria en ambos, juntos, estaba escrito desde el momento en el que fueron una partícula minúscula en el universo.

Comprobaron que eran destinados, cuando meses después compartían el mismo espacio.

Gustoso, el omega sonrió al sentarse en la silla frente al comedor, con una gran variedad de platos y delicias que su madre y su padre tan delicadamente prepararon para Harry y él.

Sonrió recordando lo bien recibido que había sido Harry como su novio, un par de meses atrás.

Tomó una presa de pollo del centro de la mesa y la dejó en su plato, tomó un par de salsas y verduras para acompañar al pollo y llenó su plato, entonces hizo una mueca cuando se dio cuenta de lo que faltaba.

—Papi, ¿me alcanzas la sal?

Harry y el padre de Louis movieron sus manos al mismo tiempo, juntandolas alrededor del salero. Ambos, con el rostro lleno de dudas, se vieron.

—Oh.

**Author's Note:**

> puedes encontrarme en instagram como: tomlinhott 
> 
> y en wattpad como: tomlinhot


End file.
